


Fluffy Chosen

by authoressjean



Series: The Fluffy Files [40]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean





	

Buffy pulled back from Angel and tried to smile. It was nice to see him again, of course, but…something was wrong. Something was missing.

From behind the nearest pillar, Spike watched her with Angel, his face twisted in pain. The First was beside him, whispering nasties in his ear, but he didn’t need to hear them. He’d seen enough.

Angel caught her fake smile and frowned. “What, not happy to see me?” he asked, grinning.

Before Buffy could respond, Angel was tossed to the side, hitting a stone pillar. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Buffy turned, her eyes wide, and found herself staring at Caleb. His eyes were black with fury. In his hand was a cat statue, and Buffy soon found herself flat on the ground, a new bump forming on her head. She pulled herself up and was thrown into the wall. She tried to fight back, but Caleb got the upper hand first. With a few punches she had dropped her scythe, and found herself too dazed to move.

Spike had just been going towards the stairs when Angel had landed unconscious not two feet from him. He quickly looked back and found Buffy battling Caleb, who should have been dead. Spike frowned. She had hit him, and pretty hard at that. This guy wasn’t going down easy.

Caleb grabbed her in a chokehold, and began to lift her from the ground. Buffy gasped and tried to peel his hands away from her throat, but failed. He continued to lift her, until her feet were dangling at least two feet or more off of the floor.

Suddenly Caleb found himself on the ground, Buffy out of his grasp. She fell to the floor, coughing violently. Caleb looked up, furious, and saw Spike eyeing him dangerously.

“Wouldn’t think ‘bout it, if I were you,” he said quietly.

Buffy looked up with surprise. Spike? What was he doing here? She continued coughing as she searched for her weapon. Caleb really needed to be taught a lesson.

As Buffy found her weapon and began scrambling for it, Spike was keeping Caleb entertained. The preacher was fast, maybe a little too fast for Spike’s taste. Didn’t matter; Buffy’d take care of him.

Buffy grabbed her scythe and stood, just in time to watch Caleb deal Spike a powerful blow, knocking the vampire down. Caleb picked the cat statue up and turned to Spike, ready to finish the blonde vamp once and for all.

“Caleb?”

Caleb turned at the sound of Buffy’s voice, then gasped with pain as she pulled her scythe up between his legs. “Made ya look,” she said, then yanked. Hard.

Spike gave her a incredulous look as she offered her hand. “What exactly happened there?” he asked, rising.

Buffy looked left, then right, then back at Spike, a grin blooming on her face. “He had to split,” she said, then began to giggle hysterically.

Spike couldn’t help but laugh himself. Caleb had indeed ‘split’, as Buffy had so eloquently put it. He was now laying in two pieces on the floor, courtesy of Buffy’s golden scythe.

“You all right, pet?” he asked, worried. Her breathing was still a little unsteady, but she was standing.

Buffy nodded, smiling. “Thanks for coming in when you did. It hasn’t exactly been a good night.” Without even thinking about it, she bounced on her tiptoe for a second, long enough to land a small kiss on his cheek. Her smile grew at his bewildered look. “Think my night’s getting better,” she said.

“Think my night’s getting worse,” said an angry voice. Buffy and Spike turned to see Angel standing slowly. Buffy bit her lip.

“What exactly is going on?” Angel demanded.

Spike began to back away, but Buffy grabbed his hand, keeping him by her side. Angel shook his head with disbelief. “This isn’t happening,” he started, but Buffy stopped him.

“Enough. Look, I appreciate you saving me from Caleb before, but this isn’t the best time.”

“The First Evil, I know.”

Spike frowned. “You know ‘bout it?”

“I brought you info on it, Buffy, but I want Spike explained first.” Angel’s eyes widened with realization. “Him? He’s the reason you pulled away from the ki…”

“Yes, he is,” she said hurriedly. “Angel, look, I don’t expect you to understand, but things are different now.”

“You’re not the only one with a soul now,” Spike said, stepping forward. As long as Buffy was going to make him stay, he would stand up for himself.

Angel shook his head, sighing. “How’d you get cursed?”

“Cursed? You think I got cursed? Got news for you, Peaches. I earned mine. For me. For her.”

Buffy felt her heart soar. Now she knew why she had pulled away from kissing Angel. She’d wanted Spike in Angel’s place. She felt like she was flying at Spike’s words.

“’Course, she didn’t give you too much of a happy, did she? With that kiss a bit ago. Wouldn’t want Angelus rompin’ around. Got too many other things to fight.”

She wasn’t flying anymore; instead, she felt like she’d crashed. Spike must have seen her with…oh no.

“How exactly is Buffy your business, Spike?”

“’Cause I love her, that’s why! Get that through your thick hair gel.”

Angel looked stunned. “You? Love Buffy? Oh, that’s a relationship bound to work,” he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“It will work, considering that I love him!” Buffy’s eyes widened at her own words. She chuckled softly. “Wow. I really said it.”

Angel stared at her, shocked beyond words. Spike couldn’t believe she’d said it, either. He leaned towards her, his face holding doubt, yet a tiny glimmer of hope. “You mean it?” he asked softly.

She smiled at him. He was giving her an out, if she hadn’t meant to say it. Slowly, she nodded. “I mean it,” she said. “I love you.”

“Whoa, time out, please! Buffy, how could you…”

“Angel? Grow up. For the last past couple of years, the guys in my life have been telling me what to do, then leaving me. From you, to Riley, to Giles; you all think you know what’s best for me. Spike will give his opinion, yes. He doesn’t make up my mind for me, though. He knows I can do that very well on my own. No, I don’t see grandchildren down the road with Spike, but you know what? I. Don’t. Care. He makes me happy. He’s all I need.”

Angel stared at her, not able to say anything. Spike could feel tears stinging his eyes. She was really willing to give up any chance at a normal life to stay with him?

Angel finally sighed. “If that’s how you really feel, then I’m not going to argue with you. My info on the First is in this folder,” he said, handing it to Buffy. “And this is a ‘cleansing’ amulet, or something like that. It gives great power to the wearer, and is meant for one that is en-souled. One that is stronger then men. I thought it meant you or me, but this latest news puts Spike in the picture as well.”

As Spike went to take it from Angel, Angel stopped him. “Proceed with caution, though. This is supposed to be lethal or something like that. It’ll do harm to the wearer. Just be careful who you hand it to.”

Spike nodded, taking the amulet from Angel.

Angel smiled ruefully at the couple. “Good luck to you both. I’m going to head back to L.A., now that I know I’m not needed here.”

Buffy nodded. “Just in case this apocalypse spreads past Sunnydale, it’d be nice to know that you’re standing ready for it in L.A.”

“I’m on it. Spike, if you hurt her…”

“I’m dust, I know. You have full rights to stake me if I do.”

Angel nodded, impressed in spite of himself at Spike’s honor. Then, he headed up the stairs and into the night.

Buffy looked down at the ground. “Spike, I…” She sighed. “I’m sorry. Caleb was tossing me around, my emotions were running a little on the high side, and when Angel came in…”

He pulled her gaze back up to him, a smile on his face. “You’d don’t have to say anythin’, luv. I understand. Besides, with those three magic words, I think I can forget anythin’. You really mean ‘em?”

Buffy looked up, a smile over her shocked features. “Yeah, I really do. I love. Gets easier every time I say it.”

Spike smiled, and took her hand. The two headed out of the temple towards home.

< \--- >

Buffy had come home and found Dawn waiting for her. The two had stared at each other for a few moments, before Dawn had kicked Buffy’s shin.

“Ow.”

“Serves you right, trying to get rid of me,” Dawn had said. “You should’ve known that I’d come back.”

The two had glared, before breaking into wide grins. “Fine. You die, I’m telling,” Buffy’d said.

She had turned to Xander, an apologetic look on her face. Xander had merely rolled his eyes. “I should’ve known,” he’d grumbled. “It’s a Summers’ thing. It’s all very violent.” He had rubbed his neck, glaring at Dawn the entire time. Dawn had just ignored him.

Even Xander’s foul spirits had lifted upon hearing of Caleb’s demise. Buffy had handed the file on the First to Giles, not mentioning the amulet. Spike hadn’t said anything, either. After learning that Faith was still occupying her bedroom, Buffy had turned and asked Spike if she could stay in the basement with him. Spike had nodded, too happy for words.

Buffy turned her head slightly and smiled. She was currently curled up against Spike, who was fast asleep. They had talked about the amulet when they were alone, and Spike had finally asked if he could wear it.

“He said it would harm the wearer, Spike. I don’t want to risk you,” she’d said.

Spike had shook his head, a grim look on his face. “You don’t want to risk me? I don’t want to risk you! If anythin’ happened to you, Buffy, I’d never forgive myself. ‘Sides, you’ve already got that golden scythe goin’ for ya.”

In the end, she had given in. A little too easily, Spike had thought, but he hadn’t said anything.

Spike shifted and rolled onto his side in his sleep, allowing Buffy to stand and not disturb him. How could he sleep on a night like this? With the apocalypse so near, her stomach felt like it was twisted into knots.

As quietly as she could, she crept over to where Spike had placed the amulet before they’d crawled into bed. She picked it up, hoping she could get her mission accomplished, then hurry back to bed before he woke up and noticed she was gone.

She had just gotten to the base of the stairs when she heard, “Funny, think we decided that the adorable trinket in your hand was mine, luv.”

Buffy cringed and turned to look at him. He was propped up on his elbow, eyeing her with pinched lips. Great, he was mad at her.

“I don’t want to risk you,” she said quietly.

“How can I get this through your head: I can fight! You don’t need to worry ‘bout riskin’ me. I’m a good fighter!”

“I know you are. That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Then why are you so…” His eyes widened as he sat up. “You think we’re gonna lose,” he breathed.

Buffy stared at the washing machine to her right, just so she didn’t have to look at him.

He was on his feet and in front of her in seconds. “Look at me,” he said. She kept her gaze on the dryer. “Buffy, look at me,” he repeated, his tone softer; pleading.

She finally tore her gaze away from the machine and looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. He brushed away a few stray tears that ran down her face, then smiled at her. “We will make it. I promise you. We’ll win, and the First won’t have a leg to stand on by the time we’re through. We’ve got two slayers, for cryin’ out loud! I wish we had more slayers, and I know you do, too. But we can do this. Trust me.”

Buffy had stopped listening after he’d said ‘more slayers’. She was thinking. Spike noticed her blank stare and frowned. “Buffy? Earth to Buffy?” Suddenly very afraid that she had gone catatonic, he shook her slightly. “Buffy, answer me, please!”

She blinked, then focused on him, causing him to sigh with relief. “Thought I’d lost you,” he said, his voice trembling slightly.

Buffy shook her head, as she began to smile. “Just thinking. You know, you were right.” She took his hand and stared deep into his eyes. “We’re going to win. And now, I know how.”

< \--- >

“Well? What do you guys think?” Buffy surveyed the room with raised eyebrows.

Giles was staring at her with a shocked _expression; Willow shifted from nervous to panicked; Dawn and Xander both wore the exact same expressions of disbelief; Anya looked excited, but otherwise couldn’t have cared; Faith looked impressed, and Spike was gazing at her with an _expression of admiration.

As soon as everyone had been up, Buffy had called a Scoobies meeting in her room. She had just said that she had a plan, and that they needed to hear it. Spike hadn’t even heard it; when he’d asked about it, she had told him to wait.

Giles cleared his throat. “It’s crazy, impossible, and altogether brilliant.” He smiled at Buffy. “I love it.”

“It’s out of this world, B, but I think we can pull it off,” Faith said with a grin.

Spike smirked. “’Course we can. It’s wonderful, luv. How’d you come up with it?” The twinkle in his eyes was enough to tell her that he knew exactly where she’d come up with the idea.

Buffy gave him a pointed look, making Spike chuckle.

“Whoa, whoa! Not to be a party crasher, or anything, but I’m the one who has to do this,” Willow said, her voice shaky.

Buffy knelt before Willow and took her hand. “I know you can do this. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I thought you weren’t capable of it. Remember two years ago? When I asked you to be my big gun? I put you away in a safe place. I need to pull you out and use you now. Will, please. Give it a shot. I know you can do this.”

Willow sighed, but nodded. “I’ll try. Just promise me something?”

Everyone nodded. “Anythin’, Red. You know that,” Spike said.

“If I go black, you guys have to kill me.”

There was a stunned silence for a few moments, before people began to speak against it, but Willow stood firm. “If I’m going to do this, I’ll be beyond anything I’ve ever done before, including all of last year. I need your promise before I’ll attempt anything.”

That quieted everyone down. Everyone nodded glumly, but didn’t argue with her. “Good,” Willow said, trying to smile. “If that’s settled, I could use some help finding the right spell. Dawnie, care to lend me a hand?”

Dawn nodded. The two headed off, Spike right behind them.

Buffy turned to Xander and Anya. “I need everyone in the living room in half an hour, got it?”

Anya sighed. “Got it. C’mon, Xander, let’s go assemble the cannon fodder.”

Xander hurried after Anya, saying something about that they weren’t going to call the Potentials that.

Buffy shook her head, smiling. “Faith, take Robin and head to the school. I need those exits sealed off, or this plan is worthless. We can’t let the Turok-Han out through the sewers. They need to head into the school itself.”

Faith nodded and headed out.

Buffy turned to the last two people in the room. “Giles, I need you, Xander, and Andrew to do something special for me, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Ooh, is this like James Bond?” Andrew asked, perking up. “Do I get to carry a weapon or anything?”

“With Andrew?” Giles asked, surprised. “Are you sending us on a suicide mission, or is he the live decoy we get to leave behind?”

“Trust me,” Buffy said, trying not to grin. “You’ll be glad you brought him along.”

“Very well, then,” Giles said. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

< \--- >

“Red, wait up.”

Willow stopped and turned to face Spike. “Go ahead and get the books out, Dawn,” she said. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

As Dawn headed off, Spike pulled Willow into an empty bedroom. “That was a very brave thing you did back there, pet,” he said softly.

Willow shook her head. “I had to. It wasn’t even an option.”

“Buffy told me what happened last year. You went completely black, right?”

Willow looked down and nodded sadly. “Not the proudest moment of my life.”

He pulled her gaze back up to him and smiled at her. “But you came back. You’re willin’ to do it again, if it’ll save the world. That’s good and all, but that’s not why I pulled you aside. I pulled you aside to say thanks.”

She frowned at him. “What did I do?”

“After hearin’ what happened to you last year, and seein’ you now…you’ve been my inspiration. You’re my light at the end of the tunnel. I guess I’m tryin’ to say that I’m proud of you, Willow.”

Willow looked at him as tears began to fill her eyes. That had to have been one of the few times he’d ever called her by her real name, and not Red. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled when he returned the embrace. “I’m not the only one who went from dark to light this year, you know,” she whispered. “I’m proud of you too, William.”

A few seconds had passed when she felt the wet droplets on her neck. Her own tears spilled onto his shoulder. The two stood there for awhile, hugging each other as they both cried softly.

 

< \--- >

After her meeting with the girls, (Giles, Xander, Andrew, Faith and Robin not present) Buffy headed downstairs. She curled up on Spike’s cot and inhaled deeply. She could still smell him, and she grabbed some of the sheets in her hand as the tears began to fall. She began to sob quietly, her body shaking as she gripped the sheets tighter.

She was aware of someone climbing in behind her, but didn’t turn around. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and she smelled that personal scent that belonged only to him. She began to sob harder.

He pulled her against him, whispering comforting words in her ear. She turned so she was facing him, and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed circles on her back, trying to calm her. “What’s wrong, luv?” he asked, beginning to worry.

“I…I don’t want to lose you,” she said between sobs. She shuddered, trying to catch her breath.

Spike smiled and kissed the top of her head. “You won’t, I promise. I won’t leave you.”

“I love you so much.”

He pulled her closer, running his fingers through her hair. “I love you too, Buffy,” he whispered.

 

< \--- >

They’d been forced to come upstairs, after Willow had said she was ready to perform the spell. She looked nervous, but a smile from Spike helped to calm her shaky nerves.

Buffy tried to wipe away the red from her face, but only succeeded in making her face redder. Xander smiled at her, letting her know it was okay. He had just been surprised that she hadn’t broken down earlier.

They were now seated in the living room, Kennedy watching Willow as the wiccan began to assemble her spell. Anya was leaning against Xander, and everyone had realized that they were possibly a couple again.

Buffy had walked over and sat down in Spike’s lap, not caring what anyone thought anymore. If this was the last day she had with him, she wasn’t going to waste it because she was worried about her image. As it turned out, no one seemed to care, except Giles, who still didn’t like the idea of her and Spike. He didn’t say anything, however.

Willow sat cross-legged on the floor, the golden scythe in front of her. She placed her hands on the scythe and closed her eyes. The chanting had to come from within, she had told everyone. She had to have total silence for this to work.

The three flames from the candles surrounding her began to waver, as if the wind was blowing them. Willow’s hands began to shake as she fought to stay in control. She was so close…

With a gasp Buffy clutched her chest, nearly toppling off of Spike’s lap in the process. Across the room, Robin was supporting Faith as she cringed with pain.

Spike spared a glance at Willow and found that she had begun to pant, as if she had been running for awhile. He looked across the room and found the Potentials gazing at each other, worried expressions on their faces. Nothing had happened there, yet.

Buffy sat back and looked at Spike, smiling when he looked relieved. She would be okay.

A gasp had them turning to Willow. Her eyes were open and wide, and she was panting heavily. “Oh…my…goddess…” she managed to get out, before the scythe began to glow. Her head jerked upwards until she was staring at the ceiling.

The Potentials began to stagger, as if they were fighting a huge wind. Kennedy was the first to recover, flexing her fingers as she grinned.

Buffy looked around the room, her face radiating pride. It was done: all the Potentials in the world had been made full-blown Slayers. Her plan had worked.

“Willow,” Kennedy whispered, her voice full of awe.

Buffy turned back to Willow and felt her mouth drop open with shock. She was glowing, literally, and her hair was as white as a dove. Her brown dress had been colored white like her hair. Her eyes were still on the ceiling as tears rolled down her face, but…she was happy. A look of pure ecstasy was on her face. Her breathing was labored, but she was still laughing.

She stopped glowing after a few moments, and she pulled her hands away from the scythe, still smiling.

Buffy turned to look up at Spike, and was surprised to see tears rolling down his face as he stared at Willow.

“You are a goddess,” Kennedy breathed, smiling.

Willow grinned. “And now you’re a slayer. You can have your scythe back, Buffy.” She looked around, before falling over sideways, giggling. “That was nifty,” she said, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

“Uh, Wills? Your hair is still white,” Xander said, grinning himself.

Willow took a strand of her hair and stared at it, a clownish look on her face. “And so it is. It’s a pretty color, doncha think?”

Spike laughed, wiping away his tears of wonder. “I can’t call ya Red anymore, can I?”

Willow grinned. “Don’t worry; you won’t have to think of a new name. My hair will go back to its color in a bit.”

“That’s a relief. Don’t know what I would’ve called ya, if I couldn’t say Red no more.”

Buffy stood, smiling at Willow. “Will, you should probably go rest. Preferably somewhere that’s not the wood floor.” At this, Willow grinned. “That was some spell. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Willow replied, standing with Kennedy’s help. The rest of the girls hurried to the kitchen to discuss their new powers.

Earlier Andrew had raided the empty supermarkets, bringing tons of food home for everyone. This stash of assorted goodies also included several frozen pizzas. After making sure that Willow would be okay, Anya and Xander slipped off to bake the pizzas. Faith and Robin glanced at each other, grinned, and headed out to the front porch to talk about ‘who was prettier’. The others assumed that it was a sort of private joke.

Dawn tore after Xander, babbling about wanting anchovies on her pizza. There were groans of disgust following her request. Buffy merely shook her head, smiling. She had NO idea where her sister’s love for anchovies had come from, and assumed she’d never find out.

Giles went upstairs to see if Willow was all right, leaving Spike and Buffy alone in the living room. “You all right, luv?” he asked, looking concerned.

Buffy nodded. “I’m okay. Should’ve known that something like that would happen.” When she saw that Spike was still frowning with worry, she added gently, “It stung for a second, but I’m okay now. Really.”

Spike visibly relaxed, and smiled at her. “Pretty neat, huh? The spell, and turnin’ the mini-slayers into full vamp hunters. That was a good idea, pet.”

“The spell seemed to have an emotional effect on you,” Buffy commented.

Spike frowned. “What?”

“The tears. I saw,” she said, raising her eyebrow.

He looked slightly embarrassed. “I…um…”

She walked over to him and smiled. “It’s okay. The look on your face was…it was more then tears. You were happy, and startled, and in awe, all at the same time. It was incredible, just watching you. For a few moments, I didn’t see Spike. I saw William.”

She raised her hand and cupped his face in her palm. He leaned into her hand, smiling gently at her. Using her thumb, she brushed away a lone tear that was making its way down his cheek. Another one fell, this time on the other side of his face. She leaned forward and softly kissed it away. She pulled back to see his eyes glistening with unshed tears. She said nothing, merely taking his hand and leading him to the basement. She had enough time to hold him before dinner arrived. She would take anything that she could get.

She prayed that this wouldn’t be their last time together.

< \--- >

After dinner, everyone went their separate ways, with Anya and Xander going one way, and Faith and Robin going another. It went unsaid that Willow and Kennedy were heading off to be together. It had suddenly hit everyone that this could be their last night alive. What better way to spend it then with the person you love?

Spike took Buffy’s hand and took her back down to the basement. He didn’t say anything, but just brought her over to the cot. They laid together, arms wrapped around each other, and gazed into each other’s eyes for the longest time. Then, he tentatively brushed his lips across her forehead. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” she said, smiling. “That really feels nice to finally be able to say that.”

Spike chuckled. “I agree with you, luv. It feels nice to hear it, too.”

Buffy grinned, gazing at him. He frowned. “What?”

“It’s nothing. I could just stare at you for hours.” At this, Spike grinned. “Please, give me the amulet?”

Spike’s grin disappeared. “No! Buffy, luv, quit askin’. I’m not gonna give it up! We’ll make it through,” he added, running his hands through her hair. “I promise.”

Buffy nodded and sighed shakily. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. “Don’t leave me?” she pleaded, her voice muffled.

“Never,” was his response. She looked up at him, losing herself in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently, and the world melted around them.

 

< \--- >

Buffy awoke and found herself staring at Spike, who was still asleep. She ran her fingers through his loosened blonde curls and smiled.

His eyelids fluttered, and after a few moments his gaze rested on her. He smiled. “I don’t think we’ve ever done that before,” he said softly.

“Last night?” she asked. He nodded. “I know. Last year, it was just…sex. Last night, it was love. I like last night better.”

“Me too, pet. Me too.”

Noises from upstairs drifted through the ceiling. Spike and Buffy groaned unanimously. “Tell them to go away,” Buffy muttered, burying her head in Spike’s chest.

He laughed, nuzzling her hair with his nose. “Know what you mean, luv.”

She tried to grab the sheets and pull them over their heads. “Let’s just hide and pretend that we don’t know them,” she said, her voice muffled in the sheets.

He sighed. “You know we can’t do that, Buffy. Gotta face the troops sometime.” He shifted, in an attempt to get out of bed.

He didn’t get very far, however. With a small grunt she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back under. “No! Here good. There, baaaad.”

Spike laughed outright. “Are you tellin’ me that I’m the one that wants to get out of bed, and you’re the one that wants another romp?”

Buffy looked up at him, slightly afraid of the answer. “You don’t want to stay here?” she said, trying to keep the fright out of her voice.

She couldn’t keep it out of her eyes, though. His own eyes widened as he realized what he’d just said. “Not like that,” he quickly reassured her. “I could stay here for eternity with you. We just gotta face the apocalypse, that’s all.” He began to smile, then stopped, frowning at her. “And don’t you ever doubt my love for you again,” he added.

Buffy sighed with relief. “I know. For once, you’ve got the reasonable head.” Spike grinned. “And I know that I shouldn’t doubt your feelings for me. It’s just…this is a new thing for us. An actual relationship. I guess I’m just waiting for something to go wrong. Or that you’ll not want to be with me anymore.”

He cut off whatever she was about to say by pressing his fingers to her lips. “Don’t you even think ‘bout it. I love you, and I always will. I want this probably more then you do.”

“Wanna bet?” Buffy asked, grinning.

Spike smirked and leaned forward. He could feel Buffy’s breath tickling his face, but he didn’t care. His lips were on hers…

“Buffy!! Get up! Time to eat and get ready!”

Buffy sighed and laid back. “I could kill my sister,” she groaned.

Spike chuckled. “C’mon,” he said, sitting up. “Dawn’s right. Time to get ready.”

< \--- >

It was a little past noon by the time everyone was ready and at the school. Spike hadn’t had to cover himself to reach the school safely: the sky was an ominous gray, as if a warning to the battle ahead. Xander, Giles, and Andrew had run in late, but hadn’t mentioned why.

Buffy began to assign positions. “Slayers, follow Faith and Spike. I’ll join you in a minute. Giles, you’re with Dawn. Take the east hall. Xander, Andrew, you’ll take the west hall. Anya and Robin, I want you in the north hall. If the vamps do get past us, you guys are our safety net. They can’t get out. Stop them at any cost.”

Dawn gave her sister a quick hug, before hurrying off with Giles. Xander and Anya shared a quick kiss before going their separate ways. Buffy turned to Willow after everyone had cleared out.

“Willow? I need one last favor.”

< \--- >

Buffy walked gingerly down the dirt pathway, listening for signs of vampires. She clutched her golden scythe in one hand, and Spike’s hand in the other.

“Uh, luv? The beautiful bauble isn’t workin’,” Spike whispered.

“It’s okay,” she whispered back. “I’m not worried.”

The pathway widened out into a huge cavern. Ahead, she could see a cliff, and sounds coming from beyond it. She gulped.

Spike noticed the panicked gulp and frowned. “You okay?” he asked, concerned.

“I’m not worried,” Buffy whispered again. This time, however, there was a slight tremor in her voice.

Faith crept ahead and peered over the cliff. Her eyes widened as she muttered a curse, backing away rapidly from the ledge. “What is it?” Kennedy asked, looking slightly unsure.

“You’re not worried, B? I suggest not looking down then,” Faith said, pulling out her sword.

Butterflies began swirling in Buffy’s stomach as she let go of Spike’s hand and approached the ledge. Why was she so afraid? She had over thirty slayers behind her, and the love of her life to back her up. They could take on anything. She looked over the ledge and lost whatever confidence she had gained.

An ocean of Uber-vamps were swarming down below, shouting out battle cries, and clanging their swords together. Oh great; they were armed.

The others had gathered around now, and were peering down, their faces showing their shock. Buffy was briefly reminded of her vision from the Shadow men, and Sunnydale going up in flames.

Spike took her hand again. “Buffy, luv, you’re shakin’ like a leaf.” He looked up at her, his worries growing. “Buffy? Answer me, pet.”

“I’m not worried, I’m not worried,” she whispered over and over, as she stared at the vast armies of Hell.

“Your shakin’ says otherwise,” Spike said, grabbing her shoulders and turning her away from the terrible image. “Look at me,” he said, cupping her face in his hand. “I got your back. Promise.” She nodded and turned away, fear still etched onto her face. He pulled her back again, and gazed deep into her eyes. “I love you,” he said softly.

For the first time since she’d entered the school, Buffy smiled. “Love you too,” she whispered.

“And you’re not worried,” he added with a small smirk.

She shook her head. “Nope. Not worried.”

Suddenly, the clanging and shouting stopped. Buffy whirled and looked down. They had been noticed. The yelling commenced once more as the vampires began to climb upwards.

The slayers grabbed their weapons, ready to fight. “Okay, maybe I’m just a little worried,” Buffy said, looking up at Spike. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, as she prayed that this wouldn’t be the last time. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for one last kiss. Tears streamed down her face as the yelling and shouting got louder.

She pulled away and realized his face was as wet as hers was. With a final kiss to his cheek, Buffy headed off to the front of the line.

She didn’t have to wait very long. Within seconds they were surrounded by Uber-vamps, thirsty for blood. She dusted three in less then five seconds, then decapitated six more in one swing. Nine down, a thousand to go.

From behind her, she could hear the battle cries of her own army, facing off the vamps. Vi, the once cowardly girl, was now taking on six vamps at a time, and enjoying herself in the process.

Rona slid, and as she tried to regain her footing, found an Uber-vamp on top of her. He leaned in for the bite…

…And pulled back, holding his head with pain etched on his gruesome face. The other Uber-vamps paused for a minute, and Buffy’s army turned to her, stunned at what had just happened.

Buffy grinned. She was feeling better now, after having dusted about 50 Uber-vamps. “Thank your white goddess for that one,” she yelled, causing Kennedy to smile.

“Willow,” Kennedy breathed.

“What did she do?” Rona asked, grabbing her weapon and standing. The Uber-vamps backed away.

“It’s a protection spell for you. If they try to bite you, then they get this incredible pain in their heads.” Buffy turned to Spike, who was grinning madly. “A magic chip, not an electronic one,” she said, grinning herself.

“How’d Red come up with it?” he asked, swinging his sword a few times for show. The Uber-vamps continued to back away.

“She didn’t,” Buffy said simply. “I did.”

“Really play your cards out nice, don’t you?” a voice said. Buffy frowned. That was her voice. She turned and found herself staring at…well, herself. The First, actually. And it wasn’t happy.

Buffy smiled. “Always thought I was bad at cards.”

The First returned the smile mockingly, then narrowed its eyes at her. “Don’t get so cocky. I’m still going to win, you know.”

Spike started laughing. “What?” the First hissed.

“Might wanna say that in someone else’s form ‘sides Buffy’s. ‘Cause see, when you say it like that, sounds like you’re sayin’ Buffy’s gonna win. Which, by the way, she will,” he added, growing serious again.

The First morphed into Spike. “Won’t it be a pity, then, when you watch the love of your life die? I guarantee she won’t leave this cavern standin’.”

Spike snarled, but in his eyes was a glimmer of fear. Buffy noticed and realized what the First was doing. It was trying to manipulate them one last time. It was still trying to win. She turned to the First, her rage boiling.

The First morphed back into Buffy, and hissed to its army, “Don’t just stand there, KILL THEM!!!”

Buffy had been waiting for this. She dusted the first three that came along, then the five that followed. No one could be touched, including everyone upstairs. Willow had put the spell on everybody, including herself.

About ten of the Uber-vamps managed to get past her army and began to head to the school. Kennedy began to follow, but Buffy caught her arm and pulled her back. “Leave them!” she shouted above the noise. “Xander and the others will deal with them.”

There was a blinding flash of light, and the Uber-vamps in the tunnel disappeared. Buffy looked over and saw Willow, her hair and clothes pure white, standing at the mouth of the tunnel. She gave Buffy a smile, then frowned as she caught sight of all the Uber-vamps. Willow raised her right hand and slammed it down towards the ground.

Underneath the sea of Uber-vamps, the ground opened, pulling them down. The ground closed in seconds, leaving only a handful of Uber-vamps left.

Unfortunately, more were climbing out of the pit by the second. Willow began hurling balls of light at a few of them, turning them to dust. The slayers were taking down a considerable amount, and Spike was knocking down vamps left and right.

He was just about to dust another vamp when he gasped in pain and dropped his sword. The vamp that had been about to attack him was turned to dust, thanks to Willow’s spell. Spike clutched his chest as the amulet began to glow. “Thinkin’ this wasn’t such a good idea,” he mumbled. He staggered backwards, as the pain increased. “Buffy!” he called weakly, his voice lost in the shouting.

He cried out in pain as the amulet continued to grow brighter. “BUFFY!!”

She heard him this time and glanced over. She nearly dropped her scythe at the sight she saw.

Spike was standing in the middle of the cavern, the amulet glowing on his chest. His face was twisted in pain, and he was hunched over, the pain too intense.

Suddenly he straightened, as the amulet shot light above him and in front of him. The Uber-vamps who were unlucky enough to get caught in the straight beam were dusted immediately. The roof of the ceiling collapsed, as sunlight poured down on top of him. But…he wasn’t burning. At least, not that Buffy could see.

He stood still, not flinching, not moving; his head was tilted back, and his eyes were closed. All Buffy could think of in that moment was how beautiful he looked.

She shook herself and began running to him. “Spike!!” she yelled, as his eyes opened. She slowed as she watched the wonder in his eyes.

“I can feel it,” he said softly, as he began to smile. “My soul. It’s really there.”

Buffy could feel tears welling up in her eyes. He didn’t seem to notice her, or anyone else in the cavern. He was too wrapped up in the power he was feeling to notice his surroundings.

Buffy tried to smile, but couldn’t. He looked so happy…it was then that she realized he would probably die down here. Why would he give up what looked like pure bliss?

She turned back to the slayers, as tears welled up in her eyes. “Let’s go!” she yelled, her voice trembling. “Follow Willow out through the tunnel, and into the bus we’ve got waiting. We’ll be leaving in a….” She lurched and stopped in mid-sentence. Slowly she looked down at her abdomen and stared at the sword protruding from it. The Uber-vamp pulled the sword out, falling to the ground from head pain.

Faith dusted him before he could rise again. She hurried over to Buffy, who had fallen to her knees. “Hold on, B,” she said, shaking slightly. “We’ll get you out, ‘kay? Five by five, right?”

Buffy looked up at Faith and began to smile. “Here, take it,” she whispered, handing the scythe to Faith. “Get them out. You’re the leader now.”

Faith started to protest, but then nodded sadly. “Bye, B,” she murmured, before hurrying to get the girls out.

Her energy spent, Buffy looked one last time at Spike. He was glowing now. She smiled, then passed out.

Faith reached the tunnel and was about to head through when Willow grabbed her arm. “Wait up. Where’s Buffy?” she asked.

Faith looked back, clutching the scythe. Willow followed her gaze and gasped. “No,” she breathed. Her voice raised as she screamed, “NO!! BUFFY!!!”

 

< \--- >

Spike felt…wonderful. No wonder Buffy had loved Heaven so much. It was quiet. Peaceful. Beautiful, all at the same time.

He couldn’t see her anymore. Where was she? No matter; she knew how to take care of herself. That was one of the things he loved most about her.

He frowned. Was that noise he was hearing? Yes, it was. Someone was screaming. What was going on? And what were they saying?

He strained to hear what was being said. No…Buffy…Who was that? It sounded like Willow. She was screaming no to Buffy.

He didn’t worry, however. He knew he could leave Buffy, and she would be okay. Right? He was so happy here. He didn’t want to leave. His eyes slowly closed.

“Don’t leave me?”

He snapped his eyes open. “Buffy?” he murmured.

“Don’t leave me?” There it was again. He remembered; she had said that last night. She had sounded so frightened, so lost. He remembered holding her in his arms.

Willow screamed again. He was becoming scared. Where was Buffy? What was going on? If something had happened to her…

“Don’t leave me?”

“Never,” he said, a determined look on his face.

Suddenly he was thrown backwards. He slammed into the wall and looked around, stunned.

He was back in the cavern again. He realized he’d probably never left. The amulet was suspended in midair, still shooting off beams of sunlight. The ceiling was coming down in pieces, and the cavern was shaking. Everyone was gone, except Faith and Willow, who were standing near the mouth of the tunnel. Faith was trying to pull Willow away, but Willow refused to budge. She kept her eyes on the middle of the cavern as tears rolled down her face. Spike followed her gaze and felt his world crumble.

Buffy lay on the cavern floor, blood soaking through her white blouse. She looked lifeless.

Spike started running as fast as he could towards her. He could hear exclamations of surprise from behind him, but ignored them. He fell to his knees in front of her and quickly rolled her over. She wasn’t breathing. That meant she was…no. She couldn’t be.

The First’s voice flashed through his memory: “I guarantee she won’t leave this cavern standin’.” It had been right.

With tears rolling down his face, he laid his head against her chest. He’d lost her again. He could hear Faith and Willow calling him, telling him to hurry. Still he remained, not bearing to leave her. The slight pounding in his head was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

Wait a minute. The pounding wasn’t in his head, it was against his head. He sat up quickly, hoping against hope that it meant what he thought it was. Sure enough, the pounding disappeared. He laid his ear against her chest and laughed with joy. The pounding was her heartbeat. Buffy was alive.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, then ran to join a bewildered Faith and Willow. “We thought you were stuck,” Faith said, as Willow stared at Buffy. “How’d you get out? And why are you carrying B?”

“She’s not dead,” he said, beaming. Faith and Willow stared at him, before they began to smile.

Half the ceiling gave way, bringing them back to the current situation. “I suggest leavin’ now, before this place comes down,” Spike said.

Willow nodded. “I second that. This way,” she said, before taking off down the tunnel. Faith and Spike followed, with Buffy still in his arms.

They hurried out of the hole and ran for the bus, where Willow thanked Kennedy and Dawn for their stubbornness: the two had stood their ground, refusing to leave until everyone was on board.

Giles drove them out of Sunnydale, as Dawn watched from the back window. Beside her, on the back bench, lay Buffy, with Spike kneeling beside her. “Sunnydale’s going down,” Dawn said. “Literally.”

Spike looked up from where he was applying cloths to Buffy’s wound. Sunnydale was being swallowed up into the ground. The entire town was crumbling to pieces.

Xander glanced back, his eyes widening as the destruction of Sunnydale started coming too close to their back wheels. “Uh, I’d suggest putting the pedal to the metal!” he yelled up to the front.

Giles merely nodded and pushed his foot down further.

They were flying at over 90 miles an hour when Dawn called up, “It’s over! You can stop now.”

Giles stepped on the brakes and skidded the school bus to a stop. Everyone hurried out to view what was left of Sunnydale. Everyone, except Spike and Buffy.

He was applying a new cloth to her wound when he felt a hand on his head. He looked up to see Buffy smiling at him. “Hello, cutie,” he said, smiling back.

“I thought I’d lost you,” she said, her hand moving down to stroke his cheek.

“Well, thought I’d lost you, so I’d guess we’re even.”

She started to laugh, then cringed as the laughter jostled her wound. Spike placed a kiss to her forehead as she asked, “Where is everybody?”

“Outside. Everyone made it, so far as I could tell. All the mini-slayers, your sis, Watcher, Andrew, and the four odd couples. They’re enjoyin’ the view of Sunnydale. Or, what’s left of it, really.”

Buffy pouted. “I wanna see, too. I helped create that mess, you know.”

Spike laughed, then carefully pulled her into his arms and carried her out.

Outside, the two couldn’t help but stare at what was left of Sunnydale. A huge crater marked where Sunnydale had been. They had only been outside for a few seconds when the ‘Welcome to Sunnydale!’ sign toppled into the hole.

Faith grinned. “Oops.”

“We scrunched the Hellmouth,” Willow said, giggling.

“There’s a new one opening in Cleveland,” Giles offered.

Everyone turned to stare at him. “Of course, not to ruin the moment,” he said, looking sheepish.

“Oh no! All our stuff! It went down with Sunnydale,” Dawn said. Anya looked glum.

Buffy, still nestled in Spike’s arms, laid her head against his chest. “I’ve got everything I need,” she murmured. Spike merely pulled her closer to him, his smile broadening.

Dawn rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well, for those of us without great boyfriends…”

Buffy laughed. “Don’t worry. There’s an old gas station a few miles down the road. Xander, Andrew, and Giles packed most of your stuff up and stored it there.”

“So THAT’S what you were doing!” Anya exclaimed.

Xander nodded. “Top secret mission.”

Andrew crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look cool and suave. “Call me Bond. Andrew Bond.”

A few of the potentials groaned. Giles looked pained.

“Ya know, if he hadn’t been helping us carry stuff, I would’ve killed him yesterday,” Xander said. “He’s been quoting James Bond for two days.”

Faith turned to Buffy, a grin on her face. “I thought you were dead, B!” she said.

Buffy shook her head. “Nope. Almost. Besides, if Spike was going down, I was going down with him.”

Spike smiled gently. “I would’ve been happier knowin’ that you’d made it out, though.”

“I wouldn’t leave you. Never.”

“Never?” he whispered.

She smiled. “Never.”


End file.
